Axel's Apprentice
by the light before the darkness
Summary: What happens when Axel finds a girl who can control fire, just like him? Read to find out. I'm bad at summaries, title pretty much explains it. REVAMPED!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Me: Oooh yay! I've revamped it!

Marluxia: Whoop dee freakin do.

Me: Well you sound excited.

Marluxia: Oh yes, I'm _very _excited.

Me: Ya know what? Screw you. -throws chakram at Marluxia whom immediatly bursts into flame-

Axel: Hey! Was that my chakram?

Me: ...Maybe?

Axel: NOOOOOOO!

Okay so I completely revamped this so I highly recommend you start this story over otherwise you won't get it. Enjoy!

A tall, skinny figure walked silently down the pitch black alleyway. His clothes helped him blend in almost perfectly. He looked around slowly and started when he spotted what looked to be the form of a human. As he got closer he noticed that it was the form of a young girl of about 19. As she shifted with a slight moan he noticed that she was wearing a yellow midriff bearing top and black cargo pants. He bent over and brushed his hand lightly over her forhead and felt a warm, sticky substance coat the tips of his fingers. As he looked closer he saw a dark liquid running from her hairline down her right cheek. He made a snap decision, gently picked her up, and lifted his hand to open a dark, swirling portal which he walked through with the girl in his arms.

She opened her eyes blearily and squinted them as the lights glared searing daggers into her already throbbing skull.

"Oww, what the hell happened to me?" she asked quietly as a flash of pain sent the room spinning.

She reached up to massage her temples and felt the rough material of cloth wrapped tightly around her head. She got up slowly so as not to cause the room to go out of orbit again and padded quietly to a mirror she had seen across the room. She looked and saw a red patch near her right temple, blood, though, how long ago the wound had stopped bleeding, if it had since head wounds were known to bleed a lot, she didn't know. She reached behind her head to untie the bandage, even if it was only for a glimpse, so she could see how bad it was.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She turned and saw a lean man with fiery red hair leaning against the doorframe to the room. He pushed himself off and walked over to stand next to her. He gently grabbed her wrist and lowered it to her side, his teal eyes glinting with unmentioned suspicion.

"What happened to me?" she asked the man, hoping he would be able to fill in the blank spaces of her memory.

"I was hoping you would be able to tell me," he answered quietly, releasing her wrist.

She just shook her head, her short brown hair waving around her face, her blue-violet eyes filled with uncertainty. The man gazed at her a little longer as if to make sure she wasn't lying, as if he didn't believe her, then shook his head, turned, and started to walk out of room.

"Who are you and why did you help me?" the girl questioned suddenly as he turned out of the door and started to disappear from view.

He appeared back in the doorway and shrugged his shoulders saying, "It seemed like the right thing to do."

She nodded slightly and he started to walk away once again.

"Wait!" she cried out. He turned again and stared at her with a quiet defiance, that seemed to be a part of his attitude, as if daring her to say more. "You still haven't told me your name," she finished quietly as if she was scared he would come and send her away from this place which had become a refuge to her.

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" he responded and walked down the hall.

After a few seconds she ran to the door and called at his receding back, "My name's Lerexia!"

He raised a hand to acknowledge that he had heard her and she needn't repeat herself.

A soft knock brought him back out of his whirlpool of thoughts.

"Hey Axel, can I come in?" a voice said as the door creaked open a few inches.

A boy poked his head around the door and waited for a response. Axel nodded once and the boy stepped fully into the room. He looked to be about 15 with spiky, blond hair and piercing, oceanic eyes. He walked up to the bed Axel was sitting on and sat down, glancing out of the corner of his eye at the young man sitting beside him.

"Axel, what's wrong?" the boy asked, noticing the man's distraught expression.

"It's that girl I found."

"What about her?" the boy questioned, concern coloring his words.

"She seems to have lost her memory about what happened and Xemnas is going to kill me if I don't find out what happened to her."

"Well have you thought of any way to bring back those missing memories?"

"No, not yet."

"How about showing her a personal item of hers? Maybe that will trigger something," the boy suggested.

"I can't do that Roxas," Axel said, practically shouting. "The only things she had with her are the clothes on her back."

"Well, then at least spend time with her so that she can have someone to talk to about what she does remember and that might help her remember what she forgot."

"That's crazy but I guess I'll head out."

"Where?"

"To do as you said of course!"

Axel walked down the hall toward the room where Lerexia was staying and stopped when he saw that the door had been left open a crack. He peeked around cautiously just in case she was doing..."girl things" and saw Larxene sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing here?" Axel questioned suspiciously.

"Well, Xemnas just happened to tell me that you had found a strange girl while on your travels and I felt it was my duty to come and help her get 'cleaned up' you could say."

Axel glanced at the pile of clothes at her feet he hadn't taken much notice of a moment before.

"Um, excuse me?" a quiet voice interrupted.

They both looked up to see Lerexia peeking shyly around the bathroom door. Larxene got up immediately and walked over to the door.

"Come on now, don't be shy," she said pulling on Lerexia's arm. "So? What do you think?" she questioned twirling the startled girl.

Axel glanced at the two for a second and then started to turn back to glower at the floor only to look back in shock. As Larxene twirled her the pale green, pleated skirt Lerexia had adorned spun out around her upper legs, when Larxene stopped she averted her gaze to the floor and gripped the bottom of her skirt. Her upper body was clad in a powder blue hooded jacket that stopped at her waist with a white camie underneath. The afore mentioned skirt stooped at mid-thigh and the lower part of her legs were covered in a pair of powder blue knee highs with pale green tennies. It surprised him that someone who had looked like she had before could look like this.

"It looks fine," he replied nonchalantly.

"Ugh, I knew it would be a bad idea to ask you," Larxene huffed.

Axel looked up a little surprised, Larxene was acting abnormally generous today, maybe it was because there was finally another girl in the castle, besides the ever silent Namine, she could hang out with which meant that maybe she would be like this all the time. A glimmer of hope shone in the darkness that was his life made a living hell by none other than Larxene.

"So Lex, I'll leave you in the 'capable' hands of pyro over here for now, okay?"

Axel looked up, realizing that Larxene was talking about him. Lerexia nodded, still looking at the floor, a light blush touching her cheeks.

"And you," Larxene started turning to him, "if anything happens to this girl I will personally chop you into tiny pieces."

His eyes widened and she nodded, apparantly satisfied. She waved to Lerexia and walked out the door.

"You can sit down you know," Axel stated after a few moments, breaking the silence and patting the space on the bed next to him.

She looked up, embarrassed, and sat down where he had indicated. A silence, once again, hung over them like a dark storm cloud until it was interrupted by Roxas peeking around the door.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything but Demyx told me to tell you that the Karaoke night he's been planning is going to start soon and he wants you to come down."

Axel nodded his head in acknowledgement and turned to look at the girl sitting beside him.

"You might as well come with, you're going to have to meet the others sooner or later anyway," he said getting up and starting out the door.

She looked up surprised and then quickly got up and followed him down the hall.

Me: Oh man this is so intense!

Marluxia: No it's not.

Me: Yes it...wait...didn't I kill you?

Marluxia: -nervously- I have no idea what you're talking about.

Me: Uh-huh, riiiight.

Okay, I hope you like the new version please review and let me know. Pleeeeeaaaasssseeee? And to all you new readers I hope you enjoyed it! Now press that pretty little button down there and send those comments. You know you like the button cause I sure do!

**Edit 9/7/10: So, I was reading through my chapters and noticed some inconsistencies and errors that were bugging me so much that I couldn't continue without fixing them. So I've decided to put off the next chapter until I have gone through the other thirteen. Thank you for your patience. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Me: Well, we now start the second chapter. YAY!

Marluxia: Finally, geez, it only took 2 FREAKIN' MONTHS!

Me: You know what? Shut up.

Axel: You know what? I actually agree with him.

Me: -tearing up- That is it! I am done with you people and all your whining! -runs off in complete meltdown-

Axel: Uh-oh, looks like I'm going to have to go and get her so she can continue writing. Marluxia, it's your job to get this chapter started, do you think you can handle it?

Marluxia: Of course.

Axel: -Walks off after me with worried expression-

Marluxia: The light before the darkness does not own Kingdom Hearts, she only owns her OCs...and I own her because...she's my girlfriend.

Me: Storms in MarlUX**IA**! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Marluxia: Oh crap. -runs off-

Okay all my faithful readers, I'm very sorry about this taking so long, I've been busy with school, being a frosh ain't easy, and working on a novel I started so I'm kind of squeezing my fanfics in when I have the time, so I hope you enjoy this belated chapter.

We walked down the silent, white hallways until we reached a, you guessed it, white door which was imperceptibly ajar. Axel reached out and pushed it open to reveal a room filled with about 7 people, Larxene being the only one I recognized.

"Hey Axel, nice of you to drop in," a man who looked to be a little younger than me said, standing. He had light brown hair cut into a mullet and ocean blue eyes that sparkled with mischievousness and excitement.

"Well nice to see you too, Demyx."

"I see you brought the _mistriss _with you," another man with pink hair said, standing from the table he had been sitting at with two other men playing what looked to be poker. I didn't like the looks of this guy, he was giving off an aura that made me feel like he would cause me some trouble...or maybe I was being paranoid.

Axel sent a nasty glance the man's way before turning back to Demyx, Larxene, and the other two that had been sitting on the couch with them.

"Demyx, Larxene, Roxas, Zexion, I would like you to meet Lerexia. Lerexia, Demyx, Larxene, Roxas, and Zexion," He introduced, pointing to each in turn.

The boy named Zexion was lounging on the coach, a thick looking book in his hand, his clouded azure hair draping over one eye. The one next to him, Roxas, had blonde spiked up hair and bright, energetic eyes. He grinned, stood, and held his hand out to me.

"Nice to meet you Lerexia," he said, giving me a wide grin.

I smiled sheepishly back, shaking his hand in return. "You too," I responded quietly.

"You guys are just in time, we were just about to start the competition," the bubbly Demyx announced bobbing over to stand next to us.

Axel grinned, "Well then, let's get started!"

He walked over to the couch with Zexion on it and plopped down, causing the poor boy to bounce about an inch in the air, still immersed in his literature. I stood, fiddling with the edge of my shirt as I watched them begin to converse with each other as the game started up. Zexion glanced up at me then unfolded himself and fluidly stood and strided over to me.

"You could join us if you like," he articulated to me. When I didn't respond he rolled his eyes and gripped my arm, dragging me over to the couch and depositing me between himself and Axel.

Axel turned to me and chuckled, "Don't worry, none of these guys will hurt you. Now the guys back there, that's a different story."

I looked at him and I was positive my eyes had grown to ten times their original size. He chuckled again, shaking his head, "I was just kidding."

I relaxed, letting out the breath I hadn't even realized I was holding. He laughed again and gently ruffled my hair. I smiled, starting to feel like I was already becoming one of the "family".

About halfway through the competition they got me to do a song, so far Demyx was in the lead but from what I heard, that was not a huge surprise. They handed me the mic and I flipped through the songs, looking for a certain one hoping it was there. Upon finding it a small grin spread across my face and I hit OK.

"I think you should try easy first," Axel suggested.

I shook my head, "Trust me, I think I can handle a little harder than that." I flipped up to the hardest level possible and hit OK again. I looked around me to see looks of surprise, but that was all I could catch because the song was starting.

_Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason _

_I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know _

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one _

_Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone _

_And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know _

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do  
You are my only my only one _

_Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone _

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one  
My only one  
My only one  
My only one  
You are my only, my only one_

As the song ended I smiled. As the others waited impatiently for the score I sifted through the memories that song had brought back. The sudden realization that hit me was surprising and pushed the air out of my lungs. Axel looked over at me and tried shaking me to try to snap me out of it; realizing it wasn't working he crouched down in front of me and gripped my shoulders.

"Calm down," he ordered. It didn't seem to be working until my light amethyst eyes locked with his beryl ones. Immediately my breaths calmed and tears started to slip silently down my cheeks.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Demyx asked gently. When no response seemed forth coming Axel made a motion for everyone to give me space.

"Okay, calm down and tell me what's wrong."

I took a few deep breaths and wiped the tears off my face. "I remember what happened the night you found me."

Me: -claps hands together- Now that that's taken care of...

Axel: What happened?

Me: You could say we broke up because of artistic differences...he saw himself as alive...and I saw him DEAD! (quote from 'Cell Block Tango' from Chicago)

Axel: Oh.

Me: -nods...then gets maniacle smile-

Axel: What?

Me: -continues smiling-

Axel: What?...Oh crap. -runs off-

Me: -runs after him-

Okay, I decided to be evil and end without you finding out what happened that night...and it's really short, sorry, this seemed to be the best place to end it. The song Lerexia sings is 'Only One' by Yellowcard. I hope to finish the third chapter soon so I'll see you all then.

**Edit 9/9/10: Once again, edited for my sake.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Me: We're back!

Marluxia: Wow, one day...-under breath to Axel- that's shorter then the last time.

Me: DID YOU JUST CALL ME SHORT?

Marluxia: No!

Me: -starts beating Marluxia with metal bat-

-unintelligable screams-

Me: -looks at bloody pulp that was once Marluxia- That should take care of him. -walks away-

Axel: -walks in with big broom and sweeps up mess that is Marluxia- -smiles and waves to readers- -dances away-

I am very proud of myself, I started this the day after I finished the second chapter...very big accomplishment for me. I am very proud...hope you enjoy the third chapter!

"Now tell me, what do you remember?" Axel interrogated as he sat down next to Lerexia on her bed; they had moved to her room to get a little privacy.

"I-I remembered that m-my sister, Zixyz, was with m-me that night and got taken by th-the person that attacked us," Lerexia hiccuped softly, covering her face with her hands.

Axel looked at her, wishing he knew how to comfort the distressed girl, it was quite obvious that he was not used to this kind of stuff. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him, rubbing slow circles on her back. She leaned against his shoulder slowly calming. After a few moments, Axel noticed that the young girl had fallen into a restful slumber and gently shifted her so that she was laying on the bed under the covers.

The next day Larxene announced that she, Namine, and Lerexia were going to a world to get Lerexia some proper clothes for herself. When they had left Axel walked down the hallways to Xemanas's office. He knocked on the door and waited slightly impatiently for a response.

After a moment a voice called, "You may enter."

He turned the handle and opened the door.

"Ah, Axel, what brings you here?" Xemnas said as the chair behind his desk spun to face Axel so the afore mentioned man could talk with him face to face.

"I came to discuss the living arrangements of Lerexia with you," Axel responded in an unnaturally non-cocky voice.

"Ah, yes, a very good time, she cannot be in Xaldin's room when he arrives from his mission."

Axel internally cringed at the thought, Xaldin was testy on normal standards and Axel feared how he would react to the fact that some stranger had been allowed to stay in his room without his consent.

"I will arrange for another room to constructed immediately," Xemnas continued, looking at piece of paper in front of him.

"If it is not too much trouble, sir, could you have two rooms constructed?"

"Yes, of course, heaven forbid I ask why so I won't, but it will be done," the man replied, not looking up from his paper.

Axel bowed slightly and left to wander the castle until the girls returned from their trip.

Larxene and Namine, a young girl about Roxas's age with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, dragged Lerexia to all of the best stores in the world they _started _at, both of them much more personable when they had left the castle, and Lerexia could tell they were trying to cheer her up and, much to her surprise, it was actually having a very positive effect, she was able to get her favorite type of clothes...and some clothes Larxene thought she should get just in case she needed something fancy to wear. In the end, they arrived back at the castle, each of them carrying at least twenty bags with them. They all went their separate ways, promising to meet in the kitchen after they had put their spoils away to make cookies. When Lerexia arrived in her borrowed room she set the bags down on the floor and collapsed on the bed. The day had been unexpectedly fun and she was glad she had decided to go.

After a few moments she got up and started to head to the kitchen but stopped when she passed by a partially open door and caught a glimpse of bookshelves packed with books which caused her to back track. She pushed the door open silently and stepped into the room. She walked up to the first row of shelves and lightly brushed her fingers across the spines of the books. Most of them had titles in different languages that she couldn't read. She pulled one down and opened it to a random page before she started to flip through the whole book.

"If you're looking for a good read I suggest the third shelf back," an almost silent voice behind her said, startling her.

She turned and found the boy named Zexion lying on a couch she hadn't noticed, another thick book in his hand. She studied him for a few seconds then took his suggestion and went to the third shelf back and grabbed a book without even looking at the title. She sat down in the area not occupied by Zexion on the couch, since it was the only place to sit in the whole room, and got comfortable. After a few moments, without even consciously doing so, she shifted her body so she was now leaning against the arm of the couch, her feet now on said piece of furniture, with one knee bent and her other leg resting on top of it, completely immersed in the book she had randomly grabbed.

She looked at her watch after what had felt like only a few moments, but was in actuality a few hours later.

"Oh crap," she said, sitting up, which, in turn, disturbed Zexion from his obviously interesting book.

He sent her a questioning look as she shot up and rushed out of the room then shrugged his shoulders and returned to his book.

She rushed down the hall until she reached the kitchen where she found Larxene and Namine sitting at the table flipping through magazines. They both looked up, almost in complete unison, as Lerexia entered the room, panting slightly.

"Sorry, I lost track of time."

"Don't worry about it, we can make the cookies now and help Namine make dinner, it's her turn," Larxene responded, closing her magazine.

Namine nodded and also closed her magazine as she stood up and walked into the main part of the kitchen. They spent the rest of the time talking and giggling while they made two different types of cookies and then barbequed ribs with garlic mashed potatoes and beans they made in the oven.

"The boys should be happy, this is one of the only real meals they get besides when Xaldin or Zexion cooks," Larxene said as she pulled the beans out of the oven.

Larxene watched as Lerexia tried to picture this in her head but since she didn't know what Xaldin looked like could only imagine Zexion.

When they finished Larxene rang a bell that was beside the door. Lerexia looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't worry, they'll hear it."

And as if on cue a stampede of guys rushed through the door and were seated at the table in an instant. The three girls shared a smile and set out the food and took the only seats left, Larxene ended up between the pink haired man and a blue haired man with yellow eyes, Namine was next to Roxas and a man with an eye patch and a black and silver ponytail, and Lerexia ended up with a man with red hair and a dirty blonde haired, older man flanking her. The last person to join them was a silver tressed man whom sat in the only empty seat left, which happened to be at the head of the table. As soon as his butt hit the chair all the guys grabbed some food and immediately dug in. The girls looked at each other, rolled their eyes and served themselves.

Marluxia: Finally! It's finished!

Luxord: Shhhh! Don't let her know I brought you back!

Me: -hitting metal bat against hand- Let who know?

Luxord:...Damn it.

Me: You better start running.

Luxord: -runs off-

Me: Now that he's taken care of...-turns to Marly- This is going to be your last performance, you better make the best of it.

Marluxia: -gulps- -tries to run but I grab his shirt collar-

Me: No, no, naughty, naughty, no trying to run. -starts to hit him with bat which magically has spikes now-

-screams that are intelligable but I don't fell like typing-

Me: Now if you come back again, I will kill every Organization member...except maybe Zexion...cause he's a great reading buddy.

Axel: What about me?

Me: No, not you, you're not a good reading buddy...in fact, you are a terrible reading buddy -whips out chain saw- and you shall be punished.

Axel: -emits girly scream- -runs, like a girl, off-

Me: I just love torturing him, it's my favorite way to treat my most favorite characters...except for a few.

I'm not dead! And I just bet all of you out there are saying 'Damn it!'. Well to bad for you guys, you can't keep me down...unless you give me chocolate, lots and lots of chocolate.

**Edit 9/9/10: Once again, editing for my sake. I have also realized that I am a very violent person. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Me: Oh god, that was a long night, hopefully he doesn't come back...

Marluxia: Who doesn't come back?

Me: Oh, you know, that creepy pink haired dude, he gets -looks at whom she is talking too- so...annoying...

Marluxia: -smirks-

Me: ...crap. -runs off in complete fear-

Marluxia: Ahhhh, sweet, sweet revenge.

Yup, so here's my next chapter, chapter 4. Oooooohhhhh, aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh. So yeah, there really isn't much to say except enjoy this next chapter.

The next couple of weeks were spent in calm relaxation. There weren't many missions so most of the members would leave for long periods of time to go to one of the worlds and hang out on a beach among other things, while very few of the members stayed in the castle at all times working on...well, who knows what. For this whole period of time, more often then not, you would find Zexion in the library reading another one of his obscenely large books with Lerexia perched beside him reading a, if not as obscenely, large book as well. This is what probably preoccupied her from the fact that Axel and Roxas had disappeared, without a word, from the castle for an unheard of amount of time. Little did Lerexia, or anybody for that matter, know that this wasn't for a vacation or to relax, it was for a sort of "recon mission" you could call it.

We find our duo on a search for a specific person, after getting the description of who had attacked Lerexia they almost immediately set out to find this person and bring the two sisters together...the only problem was, nobody knew who the heck they were talking about. They had traveled to almost every world imaginable when they finally struck gold, someone actually knew who they were talking about, now the question was, would they be able to find them. From the information they got they were most likely hanging out in the underworld with Hades for the time being, which meant it would be interesting to see how our "heroes" would get Lex's sister out.

On a lighter note, we will skip the whole trip because it is unimportant, boring, and filled with incessant boy chatter. Upon arriving at Herc's world they immediately headed down to the under world so as not to get caught by Phil, Herc, Pegasus, or, heaven forbid, Meg. The walk down to where Hades usually spent his free time was uneventful except for the fact that as they got lower they began to feel weaker since they had not been able to ask Xemnas if they could "borrow" the medallion...or in other words, they had not had enough time to formulate a plan to steal it.

The sound of voices conversing with each other caused the two to stop and press themselves against the wall before they peeked around the corner to see just who they might be dealing with.

"We have to find a way to keep her powers suppressed so that she doesn't decide to rebel," one of the people said, a young man with short blonde hair that partially covered his blue-gray eyes.

"Why don't we just take her powers away completely?" the younger of the two questioned, tossing his shoulder length, black hair out of his caramel colored eyes.

"Because we need her to be as powerful as possible for our little plan to work, which is why, for now, we are down here, so we can keep her as weak as possible without actually doing anything to harm her."

The younger one shook his head and walked away, the blonde soon following after he checked on something...or someone that was in the cell before him. As soon as he was gone Axel quickly walked over to the cell and peeked in, waving Roxas over soon after.

"I believe this is the person we're looking for," Axel stated, looking at the girl in the cell before them.

Roxas nodded and pulled a bobby pin out of his hair, why he had a bobby pin in his hair is beyond me. He bent over and stuck the pin in the lock, jiggling it around a bit until a click sounded. Axel reached forward and opened the door slowly so as not to cause it to squeak. As soon as it was open enough for them to squeeze through they rushed in, grabbed the young, black haired girl, opened a portal, and stepped through, the portal closing behind them.

Me: Now that Marluxia is done chasing me around in eternal fear we can close this chapter and get down to the next one.

Marly: That's what you think. –whips out chainsaw-

Me: Oh god dammit. –runs off again-

There we go, fourth chapter is complete, bow down to my amazing writing powers! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! You are all jealous. R&R and I'll give you cookies and cakes and pies and….yeah…just R&R! I love you all!

**Edit 9/10/10: So really, this chapter is just kind of beyond help.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Me: Hopefully, Marly has decided to leave me alone to my writing so I can complete this story in a good amount of time.

Mysterious Dude: Guess whooo?

Me: AAAAAAHHHH! MARLY! RUN! –runs off to a random island in the middle of a…well…ocean of course-

Mysterious Dude: Marly? I'm not Marly. –whips off cloak to reveal a shock of red hair- I was just going to give her a Valentine's Day surprise. –pulls out box of chocolates-

Me: -appears through random plot hole thing- Okay! I smelt chocolates and I want to know where the hell they are!

Axel: Right here, they're your gift from me for being such a great author and making my name part of the title of one of your stories.

Me: CHOCOLATES! –tackles Axel to the ground and rips box of chocolates from his hands- Precious, I love you my precious. –pets box-

Axel: -twitch- Ouch.

I leaned back from my hunched position over my book and glanced at the clock, noon, I only had about half a day to sit here and read before I keeled over from exhaustion. A knock on the door leading to the library didn't even faze me as I was drawn deeper and deeper into the story unfolding before me on these fragile pages. The knocking became more insistent, finally breaking me from my reverie. I stood as quietly and carefully as possible so that I didn't disturb Zexion, who was sitting beside me. I walked over to the door and peeked out to see Roxas standing there.

"Lex," he said in a sing song voice. "Me and Axel have a surprise for you."

"Axel and I," I corrected.

"Me and Axel," Roxas declared stubbornly, "have a surprise for you."

I rolled my eyes and followed him out of the room and down the hall to Axel's room. Roxas smiled at me before he slowly opened the door in front of us. My jaw dropped in surprise when I saw who was waiting inside.

"Zix!" I cried, wrapping her in a huge bear hug.

"Lex! I never thought I'd see you again."

I nodded, unable to speak from the emotion building up inside me.

When we broke apart I saw Axel smiling gently behind Zix. Before I could give it another thought, I ran up to him as well and hugged him around the waist.

"Thank you so much," I whispered hoarsely.

I felt his arms wrap around me as well, "No problem," he replied.

We untangled our selves after a while and I walked over to Roxas, giving the shorter boy a hug as well.

"Thank you too, you had as much to do with this as he did," I said.

When I unwrapped my arms from around him, I saw that his cheeks had turned a light shade of pink. I giggled, covering my mouth so as not to embarrass the poor boy anymore then he already was.

"This isn't the only surprise we have for you," Axel said with a grin.

I looked at him. "It's not?"

He shook his head. "Follow me."

I looked at Zix who shrugged and we both followed him, Roxas bringing up the rear. We walked through the whole castle...well, maybe not the whole castle, but it felt pretty damn close, before we got to our destination...two doors, intense.

"I would like to say that you two now have your own rooms in The Castle That Never Was and will no longer have to occupy other member's rooms," he said with a flourish.

Zix and I looked at each other and we each ran for a door, Zix on the left and me on the right. We opened the doors took a quick look around then switched, not liking the ones we had first chosen even though they seemed to be exactly the same...yes, we are that weird.

"So what do you guys think?"

Zix thought for a moment. "It would be awesome..."

"Would be?"

"Would be...except for the fact that they are white, just like the rest of this castle," I finished for her.

"That's because you get to paint them yourselves."

Zix and I pumped our arms.

"You know what that means..." I said.

"SHOPPING!" we said together.

Roxas shook his head. "What have you done Axel?"

Axel just stared at us jumping around in excitement. "I have no idea..."

Me: There you go, the end of chapter 5.

Marly: Took you long enough.

Me: Yeah, I know, I started it around Valentines Day and finished it...oh god...I am horrible...stupid writers block.

Marly: You want me to get rid of it? -holds up knife-

Me: No! No, I'll take care of it myself...thanks.

Marly: -shrugs- Suit yourself. -walks away-

Please review...if you do you get a virtual cookie...and it's snickerdoodle...you know you want it!

**Edit 9/10/10: Once again edited for my sake.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Me: Oh god…STUPID WRITERS BLOCK! IT HAS STRUCK AGAIN!

Marly: I can still fix it for you. –holds up knife again-

Me: No seriously, I've got it.

Marly: You sure?

Me: Positive, anyway, it's not all the writers block's fault.

Axel: It wasn't?

Me: Nope, I think it was also partially the fault of me spraining my hand, then burning the other one, then getting my arm shredded up by my cat.

Axel:….Ouch…

Me: You don't know the half of it.

Okay guys, once again I have made you wait forever for my next chapter and so here it is. I'm really going to try to get these out faster for you.

Zix and I had forced Axel and Roxas to take us to a paint store on one of the worlds so that we could get the colors we wanted to paint our rooms with, warmer colors for me and the cooler end of the spectrum for Zix. As soon as we arrived back at the castle Zix and I secluded ourselves in our room for the remainder of the week, painting to the best of our abilities and in their worry, Roxas and Axel thought it would be a good idea to check up on us. Oh, how wrong they were.

"Lerexia? Zixyz? You guys okay down there?" Roxas called down the hall their rooms were in.

When he received no response he glanced over at Axel, who had joined him for his little expedition, worry creasing his brow.

"Do you think we should check on them?" he questioned softly.

"It's your funeral," Axel answered helpfully.

Roxas glared at him then walked quickly down the hall to one of the doors. He took a deep breath and opened the door to be greeted by a huge splattering of paint in his face.

"Oops, sorry, I thought you were Lex," Zix said sheepishly.

"And why would you be throwing paint at Lex?"

"Cause…I…can…?"

Roxas arched an eyebrow at her as Axel ran behind him. "I saw some red splatter up on the wall, is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Zix said, holding back giggles.

"Zix, did you steal my red paint?" Lex called as she walked into her sister's room.

Zix reflexively grabbed a paint brush and splattered her sister with paint. Lex stood there, looking a little shocked then flung the paint on the paint brush she was holding at her sister, but somehow missed and hit Axel instead.

"Oh shit," she mumbled before dashing into her room. She attempted to close the door before he could follow her but her door was stopped by his foot. "Crap."

"You got that right," he replied as walked past her and grabbed a paint brush as well.

Lex took the chance she had and ran into Zix's room again. When Axel walked back in he found Lex standing in the middle of the room with no protection. He raised his brush and made a flinging motion. At the last second, Lex expertly pulled Zix up and used her as a human meat shield which caused Zix to get covered in bright orange paint.

Lex peeked around her sister's body. "Sweet."

Zix glared at her, "No it isn't!"

"Maybe not to you."

Roxas smirked, glad he wasn't the only one covered with paint. Lex and Zix glanced over at him then at each other and grinned evilly. They both raised their brushes and flung paint at Roxas.

"What was that for?" he cried.

"Being you," Zix stated.

"Oh, well that makes-Hey!"

Axel started snickering behind his hand.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you," Lex said, an evil glint tingeing her eye.

"Why not?" he questioned.

His answer was the flinging of paint at him.

"Okay. That was totally uncalled for."

"Your birth was uncalled for," Zix responded fluently.

He looked at her strangely. "That was…odd to say the least."

"You get used to it," Lex said. "I think…"

Me: Ok, that is all I'm giving you guys, hope you enjoyed it cause I liked writing it for you guys.

Marly: Well, I didn't like being here to watch you freak out over what to write.

Me: You didn't need to be here at all.

Marly: But you're so cute when you freak out.

Me:…Creepy…

Axel: I'll protect you my love!

Me:…I'm just going to leave, you guys have fun with your little fantasies.

Well, this chapter is now complete, phew. Please R&R!

**Edit 9/10/10: Once again, edited. I contemplated taking this chapter out but then decided against it. Everything needs a little filler!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Me: Whelp, time to get started on some major action don't you think?

Marly: I thought it was time to start the action from the very beginning.

Me: -raises metal bat that was featured in chapter 3- I didn't ask you…

Axel: Yeah, she didn't ask you Marly.

Me: -glares-

Axel: …What?

Me: -blinks- What just happened?

Okay, so I'm trying to get my lazy ass moving and get these chapters out but for some reason I feel as if this summer has taken my writing and thrown it down the toilet cause every time I try to write I feel as if it's not the best I can do. But I'll write this chapter and if I feel like it, I might change it later on if I don't like it.

Lex lay on her bed, body completely relaxed as she felt a quilt of exhaustion blanket her whole body. She rolled to her side and allowed her lids to close like shutters providing protection from the heavy rains of a storm. It felt like she had just drifted into a dream of epic proportions when a dull thud from the room next door roused her, mumbling indistinct words, into unwanted wakefulness. She lay there for a few moments, wondering if the thud had just been a leftover illusion from her dream when, once again, a dull thud sounded, causing the mirror on her wall to rattle slightly. She sat up quickly, eyes darting back and forth before leaping out of bed and moving quickly to the door, opening it and slowly peeking outside; ready to throw it closed if anything seemed to threaten her safety.

Seeing nothing extremely dangerous in the dark hallway she carefully stepped out of her 'sanctuary' and walked to Zix's door, taking a deep breath before opening it as silently as she could. What she saw inside almost caused her breath to start into panicked gasps, why were they here? How had they found out where they were? Would they have to leave now just like last time, right after finding a place they might be able to begin to call home?

She shook her head, now wasn't the time to be thinking like this, she had to find a way to stop the situation at hand. Once again she studied the scene before her, Zix lay against the wall that joined their two rooms, her body limp and her breath coming in ragged gasps. In front of her stood a man with strawberry blonde hair that flopped in front of his pale gray eyes, his posture exuding an air of control and dominance. Beside him stood a boy about her age, his shoulder length black hair having the feel of messy organization, a few stray pieces flitting in front of his caramel eyes as he crouched into a position that could be used for either attack or defense when executed correctly.

Lex also positioned herself into a crouch, though this one was meant purely for attack leaving her completely open. She launched herself at the younger of the two, impacting his side, causing both of them to tumble uncontrollably in the space of a few seconds before stopping Lex suspending herself above the boy, but before she could react he had taken his legs and used them to switch their positions, using his knees to pin her legs, while his right hand acted as a cuff to her hands. She struggled desperately, trying to throw him off her; she couldn't let them win this, they had just started a new beginning, it couldn't be over already!

After a few moments, she ceased her fruitless struggling and closed her eyes, allowing her body to relax, maybe she could draw out that power that had lain dormant for so many years of her life, and maybe she could turn the tides, maybe, just maybe…She could feel the heat crackling at her fingertips, so this is what it felt like to be in control, she liked it. She felt the warmth spread throughout her body and then the sound of a yell broke her concentration; her eyes flew open to try and find where the sudden noise had come from when she found herself free from the boy.

"Well, well, it seems you have finally found the courage to show us your some of your strength," the older of the two said, voicing the first words in this little epic as he walked over to crouch beside her. "But I don't recommend trying that again; it might cause an unwanted conclusion to this little meeting for your dear sister."

Unfortunately for him, said dear sister had regained enough consciousness to realize that she needed to get herself out of there and get help before either of them got mortally wounded. As quickly and quietly as she could she crept to the door, luckily for her both men were completely and utterly distracted by her sister, giving her the chance she needed to slip out of the room. Also by another lucky chance, Lex saw her sister sneak out of the room, now she could let loose without worrying about anyone else getting hurt.

"Looks like it's time for me to end this, Kie," she said, smirking up at the once unnamed man. "Hopefully you didn't have any other plans."

She closed her eyes once again and concentrated on the burning sensation, pushing it away from her body and molding it into thick pillars. She almost smiled as she felt the rest of the energy flowed from her into the pillars making them stronger, more deadly than anything she had ever done before. As the energy flow finally ebbed away she opened her eyes and, as if she had given some unseen command, two pillars appeared, but they were no ordinary pillars, they were formed by twisting, spiraling, intertwining flames, and, for lack of creativity and a better name, were duly named fire pillars. Kie's eyes widened as one spun straight at him, but before any contact was made he jumped away, landing in front of the slightly ajar door. His gaze shifted from Lex to the pillars and back again, beginning to put two and two together.

"Kurix!" he shouted at the boy, gesticulating in Lex's general proximity.

The boy, now named Kurix, nodded in understanding and leapt at her, whipping out a large black…key? This was a new one to Lex; she had never been attacked by someone using a giant key, for Pete's sake, as a weapon. She rolled out of the way and lost her concentration, causing her fire pillars to fade into little flame twigs and then into nothing but smoke. She flipped herself up onto her feet and stood at the ready, eyes darting, looking for some sort of projectile she could use until Zix came back with the cavalry, if she lasted that long, which she was planning on.

Kurix smirked and streaked towards her, hoping to catch her by surprise. Unfortunately for him but fortunately for Lex she was able to dodge and get herself a few feet away. Kurix turned quickly and, not giving her time to realize what was happening, caught her right side, opening a large gash that began dripping blood that had already pooled beneath her within a few moments. Gasping, Lex had only one thing left she could do. Closing her eyes for what might be the last time she concentrated on the ebbing and flowing of the heat, the energy and two pillars formed once again, but almost immediately spun together forming one large pillar. In a last ditch effort to escape before they were burned, both Kie and Kurix opened dark portals and disappeared, their portals whisping away behind them.

After they had left, Lex's eyes fluttered open as the pillar spiraled into nothing. She stood for a few moments, her breath coming in pants, the right half of her pajama top almost completely soaked through with blood, before her eyes fluttered closed again and her knees gave out beneath her as she collapsed to the floor.

Me: Well, there's the action….yeah.

Marly: I think you could have done more.

Me: I have two things to say to you, first, who the F are you? And second, you're not the writer of this story so you get no say whatsoever.

Axel: Haha!

Me: …Do I know you two?

Axel: -blinks- NOOOOOO! SHE LOST HER MEMORY!

Okay, I finished this chapter, I hope it was long enough for you guys and I hope the action scene didn't suck too bad. Also, the next chapter will be showing what happened to Zix and everything and I've already got a few ideas so I hope it won't take too long to finish. Please R&R and let me know what you think about this chapter.

**Edit 9/10/10: Not much to be edited in this one but it has been edited. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Me: Well, now that those two creepy guys are gone I can finally write in peace.

Marly: What creepy guys?

Me: Eeeeeeeek!

Axel: -jumps in- What happened?

Me: Eeeeeeek…again!

Axel: Well, I know Marly is pretty scary looking but me?

Marly: -glares-

Axel: -shrugs- What?

Hey look, new chapter! Isn't it exciting? Yeah…didn't think so, at least it'll be out faster than the other ones…I hope.

Disclaimer (OMG Wow!): I don't own KH, I do however own Lex and Zix…partially…oh yeah, and Kie and Kurix…partially…again.

Zix paced around the room putting the finishing touches on the overhaul, like finishing her dresser or painting her bed; she was more of a night owl, you could say, unlike her sister who was neither a night owl nor an early bird, instead becoming categorized as a day wren.

She plopped down on her cushy bed and fell backwards, stretching slowly, her arms reaching for the wall behind her. She rolled to her side and propped her head on her hand to glance at the glowing blue numbers of her alarm clock, 12:19 in the morning, maybe it was finally time to sleep, even she couldn't stay up much past one and that was if you wanted to deal with an unnaturally crabby Zix.

She had just pulled her most comfortable pajamas on and burrowed under the duvet on her bed when she heard the almost silent sound of a dark portal opening, this did not bode well for her.

She lay as still as possible, hoping they would just leave her alone…of course, that didn't happen. She heard the slight murmuring of them whispering to each other before they began walking towards her.

_It's now or never Zixyz._

She kept her whole body relaxed until she felt (hoped) they were close enough, she leapt off her bed and tackled one of them to the ground, pinning their arms in the hopes that this would help her escape. Unfortunately, she had forgotten about their legs and feet and was flung off, her body thudding against the ground. She lay there for a few seconds then rolled onto her hands and knees with a groan. Almost immediately, she was lifted into the air and flung against the wall, the sound of a few of her ribs cracking made her groan, the pain becoming almost unbearable. As she lay slumped against the wall she finally caught a glimpse of her attackers as her vision became fuzzy…it was the two who had captured her before.

The first thing her senses picked up when they finally came back to her was a shout and then the sight of her sister laying prone on the ground with two men in front of her. It took a few moments for her to finally conjure up who the strangers were from her memory, and as the realization hit her, her eyes widened and she had to suppress the urge to cry out. When her judgment returned, she decided that it would be best if she went and found some help before things got any worse.

She stood, and as she tried to straighten her ribs reminded her that some of them were not in the best of shape, she would have to deal for now, help was needed now and there was no time for her to rest. She crept as quickly as she could, without alerting the two men of her presence, toward the door, and, before slipping through it, she saw her sister glance up at her and smile.

When she was finally out of the room, she ran as fast as her ribs would allow without causing her to pass out again. She had no idea which way to go to find Axel's or Roxas's rooms, hope stuck with her though, her sister needed help and she would get if it was the last thing she did.

A sudden oof and the presence of something solid in front of her were the only things that alerted her to the existence of another living thing. She glanced up and found herself looking into the blue eyes of Roxas.

"Thank god I found you," were the first words that pushed past her lips before she collapsed to her knees, panting.

"Zixyz? Zixyz, what's wrong?" the boy questioned, kneeling down beside her and peering into her face.

"Lerexia, sh-she needs help."

His eyes widened.

"Where Zixyz?"

She pointed in the direction of her room, unable to find the energy to put the directions into words. He nodded in response and tugged her arm around his shoulders, lifting her as he stood straight, supporting most of her weight.

"We're going to take a short cut, okay? I need you to keep your arm around me and don't let go, you could easily get lost where we're going."

She nodded and Roxas held out his hand.

"Now, can you tell me exactly where we're going?"

"My room," she got out.

He nodded and in front of them a dark portal opened and they stepped through it. The inside was dark and cold, she couldn't see anything in front of her and she feared that soon she would lose all sense of sight. There was no sound and she felt that if she tried to say something, it would get lost in the blackness, never to be heard. Roxas's hold on her tightened and he lead forward, toward something that only he seemed to see. Before she knew it though, they were walking out of another portal and into her room, the brightness of which stunned her eyes for a few seconds.

When her vision adjusted she looked around and at first saw nothing but then a form lying in a small puddle of bright red caught her eye.

"Lex!" she tried to cry, but no noise escaped her.

She shrugged Roxas's arm off of her and stumbled to her sister's body, falling down beside her and gently flipping her over. Her breathing was short but her face had only lost a little bit of color, she probably hadn't been like this long.

"We need to stop the bleeding," Roxas said beside her.

She jumped, she hadn't noticed him come over and kneel beside her.

He ripped off a strip from the bottom of his shirt and folded it into a small pad.

"Hold this to the wound," he instructed.

She complied as he got up and went over to her dresser and opened one of the drawers and pulled out a shirt. He once again knelt beside her and began ripping it into strips folding them until he had multiple small pads like the blood-soaked one she was holding. He tied them together with another strip to create a large pad and gently moved her aside, taking off the small pad and placing the larger one against the wound. Telling her to hold the large pad in place, he took the strips he had left and tied them together to create a large strip which he used to wrap around and hold the pad in place.

"Keep an eye on her, I'll be right back," he said when he was finished, standing and disappearing through a portal.

Zixyz continued to kneel beside Lex, she hadn't realized how woozy she had become, how tired. Her vision went black but only a few moments later it came back as Roxas came through the portal, Axel following closely behind. Silently, Axel gently lifted her sister as Roxas helped her into a standing position, his arm around her waist and her arm around his shoulders.

At this point her memory skipped and she suddenly found herself lying on a white bed, the feeling of gauze around her torso. She looked around and found Lex lying in the bed beside her, her eyes still shut and a peaceful expression on her face.

"Glad to see you're finally awake," said a distinctly feminine voice as a blond haired girl walked in. "My name is Namine."

"Nice to meet you," she said quietly, rubbing her head a little.

"So how are you feeling? Any pain or discomfort?"

Zix tried to sit up and felt a dull throb of pain.

"A little pain right here," she replied, running her hand up and down her left side.

"Understandable," Namine stated. "You broke one of your left ribs and cracked two of your right ones."

Zix nodded, she had suspected as much.

"How's Lex doing?"

"Better now, she had a slight fever for a while but it's almost gone now."

She nodded and took a slow breath; hopefully they could get a while to rest and recuperate. The almost silent noise of a door creaking open caught her attention as well as Namine's.

"I'll be right back," she said as she stood up, walking briskly out of the room.

A few moments later she heard the sound of approaching footsteps and then Namine appearing again with Axel and Roxas behind her.

"Hey," Roxas said, pulling a chair up beside her bed and sitting on it backwards, "how are you feeling?"

"Better," she responded as Axel grabbed a chair and pulled it beside Roxas.

"You did well," Axel stated, a smile touching his lips.

She smiled back; hopefully her and her sister could stay here longer than they had planned.

Me: Whoot! Longest chapter EVAH! –streamers fly-

Axel & Marly: -dance in- Whoo hoo! Partay!

Me: STOP FOLLOWING ME YOU STALKERS! –runs off-

Axel: -whimpers-

Marly: -snicker snicker-

Axel: -glares-

Marly: What? You have to admit, that was kind of funny.

Yay! Longest chapter…but it took me a month to write…I think…or was it more? Well, I hoped you enjoyed it and maybe I'll have enough inspiration to get the next one out sooner! Please R&R!

**Edit 9/10/10: Once again, edited. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Me: Whoo, good party last night…yeah…

Axel: Where?

Me: SHUDDUP ALREADY!

Axel: -lip quivers-

Me: -softens- I'm sor-

Random Dude Bob: LOOK OUT!

Me: -looks up- Wha? –gets hit in head by giant, red, rubber ball-

Axel: Are…you okay…?

Me: -shakes head- What…the hell…happened…

Axel: You mean you don't remember anything that's happened in the past…-counts on fingers- who knows how long?

Me: No…not really…

I'm ba~ck and ready for action! Whoot! So I have this sinking suspicion that this chapter will be out later than I expected…as always…-sigh- I fail at writing in a quick fashion.

Disclaimer (OMG…Again!): I do not own any of the characters except Lerexia and Kie and then Zixyz and Kurix partially.

"Zix, I'm pretty sure I can walk around the castle on my own."

"But what if-!"

"Zix, nothing is going to happen and I've been in bed for almost 4 weeks now, I think I deserve some time to walk around…on my own."

She sighed, "Fine, but be careful, okay?"

"Don't worry about me, just worry about yourself."

Zix just shook her head, "Just go before I tackle you to the ground and make you stay."

Lex laughed, "I'm going, I'm going."

She stepped out of the room and gently stretched her arms toward the ceiling; it felt kind of weird to be using her legs after lying in a bed for a month with very little allowance for her to get up and move around. She was a little surprised she even had the ability to stand up with out falling let alone move with perfect ease.

She had wandered the castle for a little over half an hour, undisturbed since it seemed that most everyone was busy doing some thing or another, when she decided that it might be a good idea to visit the library for a while and catch up on some reading.

While musing in her thoughts she missed the barely perceptible sound of footsteps heading towards her. When they stopped in front of her she almost walked straight past before an arm snapped out and grabbed her above her elbow, spinning her to face them.

"You know, you really shouldn't be walking around on your own," Marluxia said, loosening his grip on her arm. "Where are you heading to?"

"I was just on my way to the library," she replied.

"Well then allow me to escort you."

He let go of her arm and waited for her to begin walking before falling in step beside her.

They were silent for a while until Lex felt something change and she was pressed against the wall with his body uncomfortably close. One of his hands gripped both of her wrists and yanked them above her head, completely limiting the strength of her struggling.

"What are you doing?"

"You're to pretty to waste on any of the other guys here so I'm taking the liberty of marking you first," he replied before he pressed his lips forcefully against hers.

Many thoughts raced through her brain as to how to get him to release her and only one seemed to be her best bet. She relaxed her body so that he felt a false sense of security and then kneed him in the crowned jewels. His lips and hand pulled away as he fell to the ground giving Lex the opportunity to bolt. She ran as fast as she could down the halls, taking random right and left turns, not entirely sure of where she was going.

When she felt that she was far enough away she stopped and fell to her knees, panting and holding her side as a burning sensation appeared where she had been injured. Tears sprang to her eyes and began rolling down her cheeks as she tried to take deep breaths, which sounded more like hiccups, to calm herself. When she was finally able to pull herself together, she stood, wiped away the remaining tears, and continued to walk to the library.

When she arrived she pushed the doors open carefully so as not to disturb Zexion, whom she knew would be there whenever he could. She walked past the couch he sat on numbly and delved into the shelves of books, hoping to find something that would distract her properly. As soon as she found one she set gently on the couch, pulled her knees up, propped her book against them, and began her journey in the unusual world it described.

After reading for a few moments she felt a light touch on her shoulder and looked up in time to catch the worry that flashed in Zexion's eyes. From the look he was giving her, she knew he wanted to ask her something and she was pretty sure she knew what it was.

"What's wrong?" he asked, keeping a steady gaze on her.

She thought a moment, was it a good idea to tell him? She had only known him for a few months but she trusted him so completely, like she trusted her own sister. Suddenly the tears started again and she covered her face with her hands, her head shaking slightly. She felt his arms wrap around her and she jumped slightly in surprise but his arms remained where they were as he began to rub her back methodically.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he said quietly.

She looked up at him and took a deep breath, "But I'm going to anyway."

As she told him what happened she watched as his calm exterior broke, showing little flashes of emotion, the story wasn't long but it was enough to give her insight on how he felt about the whole ordeal.

"I think you should go back to the infirmary," he said when she had finished. "You've had a long day and could use some rest."

She nodded and stood, stretching a little. To her surprise, Zexion also stood and walked beside her as she headed to the infirmary.

"Please don't tell Zix about any of this okay? I don't want her to worry," she pleaded when they stopped outside of the doorway.

"I won't, I promise," he replied and patted her on the head before leaving; missing the questioning look he was receiving from the confused girl.

Zexion knocked on the door of room VIII and waited for a response.

"What is it?" Axel's voice questioned from behind the door.

"I need to talk to you."

The door opened and Axel leaned against the door frame expectantly, "Well?"

"Lex seems to have had a nasty run in with Marluxia."

Axel's eyes narrowed slightly, "What do you mean?"

"I'm pretty sure you know what I mean, Axel, it's Marluxia we're talking about."

"How is she?"

Zexion sighed, "She's fine, right now, but you know that once Marly finds a new play thing there's almost nothing that can stop him."

"I know. I'll take care of it."

"I hope you will," Zexion responded before walking off.

Me: Okay, so, you're telling me that I lost my memory for an extended period of time and was acting like a complete crazy?

Axel: Yes…except without the crazy part.

Me: Okay, so within this extended period of time did I somehow find a way to kill Marly?

Axel: Unfortunately not.

Marly: Hey! I'm right here!

Me: Aww, darn it. There goes all of my hope.

Yay! Chapter 9 is done! And I have my memory back apparently…or do I? Well, that took me longer than I said it would…again…-sigh- will I ever learn? So, I have this poll right now and I would like to ask anyone reading this to go and take a look…please? And, I'm planning on putting a contest into the next chapter so look forward to that. Also, no, there is no pairing with Zexion, he only thinks of Lex as a sister, I'm hoping to make that more predominant in the rest of the story so as not to confuse people. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter with Marly and his creepiness and please R&R!

**Edit 9/11/10: Edited…and Marly is still a creep in my mind. He just has that feel about him. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Me: Woo hoo! 10th chapter! And the one year anniversary of this story!

Marly: Wasn't that November 21st though?

Me: -glares- Shut up.

Marly: What?

Axel: -jumps in out of nowhere- I'll not allow you to be the first to receive her present!

Me & Marly: -jaws on floor-

Me: -shakes head- What the hell are you talking about?

Axel: -stares uncomprehending- Wait, so, you're not giving him a Birthday present?

Me: No!

Marly: It isn't even close to my Birthday!

Axel: Oh, my bad, sorry!

Okay, 10th chapter, isn't it spectacular? And with this chapter comes a contest, yay! Aren't we all excited? It's a basic contest, should be pretty exciting and fun, and I'm really hoping I get a lot of interest in it. Basically, draw, take a photo of, or write a scene you would like to happen in this story, it can be about anything. I will have a first, second, and third place. For first place your scene will become one full chapter or its own one shot provided you give me enough detail to work with. Second place your scene will become a part of a chapter. Third place your scene will be mentioned in a chapter. This also means that I want scenes that do not involve sex (NO CITRUS!), I'm not comfortable writing that kind of stuff yet, and killing people off, that would kind of ruin the plot a little. These rules will be posted at the top of my profile. Now, on with the story!

She sat on the bed flipping idly through the book in front of her, not really seeing the words. She sighed and shut the book, leaning back against the headboard. Five times she had read this page, page 128 if anyone really cared, and she still couldn't get what happened off her mind. She shuddered as images flashed through her mind, there weren't many but there were enough to freak her out a bit.

"Lex!" a singsong voice called as Zix skipped into the room.

Lex rolled her eyes, how anyone could be in good mood was beyond her at this point.

"Guess what?"

"What?" I asked, opening my book again and studying the page…again.

"Well, no need to be a grumpy-puss about it," she replied, her smile dropping.

I sighed, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be taking out my bad mood on you."

A gentler expression occupied her face and she sat down beside me.

"Don't worry about it, I've got a tough skin, I can handle anything you dish out."

I smirked, "Do I hear a challenge?"

"No, no you don't," she answered, her grin widening.

I shrugged and began to turn back to my book.

"You didn't guess yet."

"Huh?" I questioned intelligently, confusion flitting across my face.

"Um, at the beginning of this oh so helpful conversation I asked you to 'guess what?'"

"Oh right…I knew that," I said attempting an air of confidence.

"Right, anyway, you will never believe what happened."

"Try me," I said, placing my book down again.

Zix smiled, "Well, I knew that you had been feeling really down in the dumps lately so, I pulled some strings and was able to make arrangements for us to visit our home world for a while for some R and R."

My eyes widened as excitement bubbled in me chest. A visit to our home world? She had no idea how much I had been hoping to do this, I deeply missed everyone we had left behind when we had had to…move away.

"And," she continued, "I was able to get them to let us leave as soon as possible, which I thought was appropriate since I was hoping we could leave tomorrow afternoon."

I was practically jumping up and down on my bed at this point from sheer joy.

"So what do you think?" she inquired, a hopeful look on her face.

"What do I think? I think you are the best sister ever!" I shouted, leaping towards her and wrapping my arms around her. "Thank you so much."

"No problem, it took no time at all. But, I should probably mention that Roxas and Axel have invited themselves to come with us…if that's not a problem. Other wise I can find a way to get them to stay behind."

"No, it's no big deal," I replied pulling away from her.

"Good. Now, I suggest you start packing, you don't know how long we'll be staying."

I nodded and she stood, stretching her arms above her head and heading towards the door.

Before she walked out, I said, "Thank you again, you have no idea how much this means to me."

I heard her say, "I think I do," as the door closed behind her.

Me: OMG! I DIDN'T FINISH IN TIME…..AGAIN!

Marly: Big surprise there…

Me: Shut…up.

Marly: Why should I? You're not the ruler of me.

Me: That's what you think when in actuality I rule everything in this world. In fact, I could make you make out with Demyx.

Marly: -twitch twitch- You are a sick, evil person.

Me: Thank you, I try my best.

Axel: I'M HERE!

Yay! Another chapter! I'm so proud! Please R&R and enter my contest! If you have any questions about the contest you can PM me and I'll get back to you ASAP. I usually check my email for fanfiction every day at least once if not more so it shouldn't take as long for me to get back to you as it does for me to update this story.

**Edit 9/11/10: Edited, thinking about removing contest information, not sure yet. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Me: I'm disappointed, that last chapter was the shortest chapter in the history of short chapters.

Marly: Oh yeah, you have no idea…I bet a lot of people are pissed at you.

Me: Yeah, which is why I'm working so hard on this one, so I can get it out quickly and, hopefully, it will be longer.

Axel: Yeah…hopefully.

Yes, I know, that last chapter was really short. I am very disappointed in that fact so, I'll try to make this chapter extra long and earlier than usual.

--

Lex stretched her arms above her head before sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of her bed. Today was going to be a spectacular day…as long as nothing went wrong. She slipped to the floor and stretched again, her back arching slightly.

She walked into her bathroom and took a quick shower, putting on one of her more comfortable outfits afterwards. She hurried through her room, stopping only to grab her suitcase and then flew out the door.

Barely knocking on the door, Lex burst into her sister's room and practically leaped onto Zix's bed.

"Come on sleepy head, time to get up!" she said in a singsong voice.

A groan was the only reply she received as Zix flipped over and continued snoring quietly. Lex scowled at her and then stood, beginning to pace in circles. Suddenly, her eyes lit up and a smirk alighted on her lips, this would be fun.

She disappeared from the room for mere moments and returned with what looked like a glass of water in her hands…which it was. She sauntered up to her sister's bed and then dumped the contents of the glass on her head. The resulting action was almost immediate as Zix bolted upright with a scream, which was cut short when she saw who stood beside her.

An eternity of silence sat between them before Zix said, "Was that really necessary?" Her tone echoing the animosity she was obviously not trying to conceal.

Lex nodded with smile, even as she stepped back a few feet…you know, safe following distance and all that.

"Anyway, what was so vitally important that you felt the need to waltz in here and dump a gallon of water on me?"

"Actually, it wasn't a gallon," Lex replied.

"That's not the point!" Zix shouted, practically leaping out of bed.

"Well, I thought that maybe you would like to get going early or something, I mean, so we had some time to do stuff today."

The dawning showed on her face as Zix finally comprehended what was going on.

"Right, sorry for freaking out at you."

"Don't worry about it," Lex intoned. "I know how much of an ass you can be in the morning."

Zix's eyebrow twitched only slightly before she stalked into the bathroom and the sound of water hitting ceramic could be heard.

--

The animation on the sisters' faces was almost hilarious to behold as their bodies practically shook from the effort of keeping themselves on the ground. Axel had finally announced that they were only a half an hour away and the anticipation was taking over, there was no turning back now…not that they were planning on it or anything.

"Are we there yet?" Lex questioned.

"No," Axel huffed.

"Are you sure?" Zix piped in.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"But it looks so close," Lex responded in wonder.

"That doesn't mean we're there."

The two girls sighed in unison and then busied themselves with something or other.

--

The next 30 minutes were probably the more silent of the trip, apparently the sisters had run out of things to talk about and felt that maybe they should give the ears they had been talking off a rest.

"We're here!" Axel announced.

Lex and Zix immediately perked up and jumped from their seats to watch as the gummi continued to close the distance between it and the landing. As soon as it was safely secured to the ground, the girls rushed out and ran out of the building to look around the town that they hadn't seen for months.

"We're home," Lex sighed, a complacent look settling on her face, a gentle smile pulling up her lips.

"Yes we are," Zix replied as she stepped forward a few more steps.

The sound of voices calling their names pulled the sisters out of their reveries as the spun to see who was approaching them.

"Avery, Marek, Seleana!!! What are you guys doing here?!" Zix cried as she ran towards them, wrapping the two girls of the group in a giant hug.

"We could ask the same of you!" one of the girls said.

As the squealing of the three girls continued the only guy of the group looked up and, as his gaze landed on Lex, his expression brightened. Lex's smile grew as the tears that had filled her eyes spilled over and she began running towards him.

When she reached him he wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled against him.

"I missed you so much," she said, her voice muffled by his chest.

"I missed you too," he replied his arms tightening around her.

Axel and Roxas stood of to the size, watching with slight smiles on their faces, it was good to see these two reunited with their friends.

--

Me: Woot! Another chapter!!

Marly: Oh…My…God…Are you serious?!

Me: What?

Marly: This took you three months!! Do you know how many people are going to want to kill you?!

Me: Yup, and I'm prepared. –holds up flame thrower-

Marly: Right…

Sorry about the lateness, I started with intentions to finish early…but we all know how that turns out…-offers self up as sacrifice to readers- Please R&R, it would be very much appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Axel: Um…Could you put me down now?

Me: -looks down- Woops, guess you're not the flamethrower I thought I had, are you?

Marly: How the hell were you able to hold him that long?!

Me: …The magic strength that I suddenly possess…this instant…?

Axel: Does that even make sense.

Me: It makes sense in my brain!!!!

Another chapter has now begun. What will it entail? What kinds of mischief will they get into? Will they live for another chapter?! All these questions and more will be answered in CHAPTER 12!!!! But, I think the real question is: Will I update in a timely manner? …Yeah right, when pigs fly.

--

Lex finally pulled herself from the boy's arms and turned to look at the two that had accompanied them.

"Axel, Roxas, I would like you to meet our friends Avery, Saleana, and Marek," she said, pointing to each of them individually.

Avery was the shortest of the three with bronze brown hair and purple and green bangs. She was wearing a short sleeve shirt with one arm falling off the shoulder allowing a bright orange tank top to peek out. On her first layer was a crown perched above a Mickey head that hovered over a keyblade…a hint at where her loyalties lay perhaps?

Saleana, on the other hand, was only a few inches taller than Avery with cerulean hair and green bangs cut into a stylish pixie. She wore a nice black t-shirt with a v-neck and what looked like feathers sprinkled across the front.

Finally, there was Marek, whose arm was still gently wrapped around Lex's waist. He was the tallest of the three with strawberry blonde hair and sea blue eyes. He wore a plain gray t-shirt and jeans.

Roxas smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too!" Seleana responded grinning widely as the others nodded in agreement.

"So how long have you guys known each other?" Axel questioned, eyeing up Marek's arm around Lex's waist.

"We've been friends since we were 3," Zix jumped in, attempting to ease the tension that had begun building.

"Yup, we went to the same schools and everything!" Avery continued also sensing the growing disquiet.

"We were so worried when you didn't show up to school all of last week and this week, we thought something bad had happened," Seleana said, concern glittering in her eyes.

"Nope, nothing too serious, just got a little…lost, I guess you could say," Lex replied, stepping over to hug the girl.

"Well, since you're finally back, I think we should go to a couple of places before you leave. Since you are leaving again right?"

"I'm afraid so."

Avery smiled, "Then let's get down to business."

--

Lex plopped down onto a bench, a look of pure exhaustion settling on her face as Avery collapsed beside her.

"I don't think I have done that much walking in such a short time before," Zix said, leaning against the back of the bench.

"If you had I would ask what was wrong with you," Seleana responded, sliding down against the back of the bench to sit on the ground beside Zix.

As the girls began to relax the three boys finally caught up, faces devoid of emotion.

"I am never doing that ever again no matter how much you pay me," Roxas said, placing his hands against his knees.

"I know what you mean, I…" Axel started before he was interrupted by boinging sound.

Everyone looked up in confusion to see what looked like a dog that sporadically twitched every couple of seconds.

Axel immediately got into an attack position, his chakram appearing at his fingertips as Roxas materialized his keyblades.

"Guys, what's going on? What is that thing?" Zixyz asked.

"A heartless," Axel stated as a multitude of the twitching creatures appeared around them.

For a few moments none of them moved as each waited for the other to make the first move. One of the twitching creatures lost its patience and jumped for the two girls sitting on the bench. It had made it halfway before it was effectively sliced in half by one of Axel's chakram which turned back and returned to its owner's hand.

"Get out of here you guys!" Roxas yelled as he engaged ten more of the creatures.

The other five nodded and began to move when they ran into a large cluster of the heartless. Zixyz unconsciously closed her eyes and a wall of water formed between them.

Avery's eyes widened, "I didn't know you could do that."

Zixyz's eyes blinked open and she jumped back.

"When did that happen?!" she exclaimed, fear taking control of her facial features.

"Look out!" Lex screamed before leaping in the way of a heartless as it attempted to sneak up on her sister.

It took a split second for Lex to concentrate enough energy to stage some type of defense. A single pillar sprang up and began to rotate around the group deflecting as many heartless as possible.

In the midst of the chaos, a dark portal opened unnoticed and a young man with silver hair in an Organization robe and wearing a blindfold stepped out. Almost immediately the heartless disappeared leaving everyone in confusion. Axel was the first to notice the mysterious stranger and turned toward him, his chakram held ready.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" he questioned.

"All I want is Roxas," the stranger replied.

"And what do you want me for?" Roxas requested, stepping forward to stand beside Axel.

"I need you to help me bring someone important to me back."

Roxas's eyebrows rose in confusion. Without another word the stranger brought his weapon and lunged for Roxas. Axel quickly stepped into his path and blocked the attack with his own weapons, allowing Roxas enough time to prepare. As soon as Axel had pushed the stranger away Roxas charged forward and began delivering a barrage of attacks, all of which were blocked.

"Look out!" Lex called as she sent the pillar of fire towards the stranger.

Roxas leapt out of the way and, when the pillar was almost on top of him, the young man surged away and then towards the young fire user. Lex braced herself, ready to dive away at the last minute when Zix raised her hand and a wall of water materialized and then froze so that they were protected by solid ice that was about two feet thick. The man halted his lunge and immediately began running along the wall, trying to find a way to get behind it, he needed to get rid of the little helpers otherwise he wouldn't have a chance to complete his mission.

Lex saw what was coming and closed her eyes, focusing her mind on weapon she would like to have in her hands at that moment. As soon as she decided on one she focused all of her energy on bringing it to her and when she had opened her eyes she found a three sectional staff in her grasp.

She gave it a couple practice swings, one of which elicited a sharp squeak from Seleana as it hit her in the thigh.

"Sorry," Lex said looking a little sheepish.

Seleana just glowered at her before returning to her watchful position. Lerexia looked up to see that that the man had finally found the end of the wall and was rapidly heading towards them. Lex got into a ready position, the staff stretched across her front.

As soon as he was within attacking distance the man lunged at her and thrust his weapon in a downward slash. Lex raised the staff and used the middle section to halt the attack. She looked down at his weapon and realized that it was a keyblade…just like Roxas. Her eyes widened in surprise and the stranger took the distraction as an opportunity to execute a side swipe and catch her arm. Lex cried out and winced away, dropping to the ground to evade his next attack. A chakram came flying between the two announcing Axel's arrival.

"Leave her alone, she has nothing to do with this," he said, a grim look settling across his face.

The young man looked at him for an instant and then leapt at him, keyblade raised. Axel brought up his one chakram like a shield and blocked the attack easily, pushing the man away. The man glanced up to get his bearings and then lunged again, swinging furiously. Axel stopped as many as he possibly could but within a few moments the stranger had found an opening and took it, opening a large gash on Axel's left leg causing him to wince and fall to the ground. The young man chuckled and raised his keyblade yet again, hoping to strike the finishing blow when out of nowhere came another keyblade, which sliced across his chest as another came and opened a small gash on the back of his thigh. The young man fell to one knee and looked up, an expression of defeat flitting across his face.

"You haven't seen the last of me," he said before disappearing though a dark portal.

--

Me: Phew, well that's finally done.

Marly: -Stares angrily-

Me: What?!

Marly: That took way too long. I suggest you go get a coffin fitting immediately.

Me: Heh heh. Yeah, you're probably right…Unless I defend my self with my new and improved….FLAME THROWER 5000!!!!! –Holds up flame thrower shaped like Axel-

Marly: When the hell did you have time to make that?!

Me: Um…I…didn't…?

Well, sorry this took so long, even though swine flu (Ha-ha! Get it?!) I still didn't get this out on time…even though it is infinitely longer than some of my other chapters…that's a good thing right?!?!?!?! So anyway, please R&R I would really appreciate it. Thank you!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Me: OMG!!! IT'S 13!!!! It's the bad luck chapter!!!

Marly: Where have you been for the past 7 months?!

Me: …Ireland?...The green country of pubs and Guinness?...The wonderful land of castles?

Marly: For 9 months?!?!?

Me: Well, not that long…I do have school you know!

So, sorry this is so late, I had exams and then I went to Chicago and then like 5 days after that I left for Ireland for 12 days (which was awesome by the way!!!), then I had to read my summer reading books for AP Lang./Comp, and then school decided to start. So I decided that now would be a good time to get the bad luck chapter over and done with. So without further ado, I bring you…CHAPTER 13!!!!

--

Lex stood slowly, her hand still pressed firmly against the wound she had received, to avoid any dizziness. Carefully, she walked to where Axel was still kneeling, a slight grimace marring his features. Roxas knelt beside him, examining the wound as gently as possible, mutterings of apologies spilling from his mouth every time Axel uttered a gasp of pain.

Zix approached Lex slowly, trying not to startle her out of her daze.

"How do _you _feel?" she questioned quietly.

Lex shook her head a little. "Fine, fine. I'm fine," she replied in a slightly wobbly voice.

Zix placed her hand gently on her sister's arm before gripping it tightly and wrapping it around her shoulder, slowly lowering her into a sitting position.

"Don't worry about it, everything will be fine," she stated quietly, finding a piece of cloth and wrapping it around Lex's wounded arm gently.

Lex nodded, allowing Zix to continue with her ministrations. Marek walked silently towards them, a slight look of awe on his face.

"What the hell just happened?" he questioned, stopping in front of the two girls.

Zix shook her head indicating that she had just as much of an idea as he did then turned back to what she was doing.

After a couple of silent minutes Roxas turned to them, "I'm going to take Axel back, I think Namine should take a look at him."

Lex nodded, "That's fine. I think I want to stay here for a while though, if that would be okay."

"That should be fine, I'll come get you guys a little later," He responded before opening a portal.

He bent down and lifted Axel's arm over his shoulders, slowly helping him to his feet and walking into the portal.

--

Lex took a deep breath, reveling in the feel of the wind on her face. After Axel and Roxas had left they had decided to spend the rest of the day in the park relaxing and catching up with each other. Zix, Seleana, and Avery were a couple of feet away, laughing about something a boy in class had done. Lex smiled, it was good to be home. She glanced beside her at Marek who was lying with his arms behind his head, soaking in as much sun as he could, it almost felt like everything could be normal again.

"So, are you planning to go see your father while you're here?" Marek asked, acting as nonchalantly as possible.

"I wasn't planning on it," she replied softly, resting her chin on her knees.

Marek sat up and studied her carefully. "You're going to be all right, right? When you leave I mean."

She looked at him and smiled sadly, "I'll be better than I ever was here."

"He hasn't put you up to anything, has he?"

She didn't answer, a troubled look crossing her face.

"He has, hasn't he?" He said with a sigh.

"Don't tell Zix, okay? If she found out…I could never forgive myself," she finished quietly, a pleading look in her eyes.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against himself. "I won't tell, just promise me you won't get yourself hurt okay?"

Lex looked up at him with a slight smile on her face, "What are you, my mother?"

--

Zix looked up at the sky and smiled, it was so nice to finally see their old friends again. It was hard to believe that they had been gone for almost half a year. She looked over at her sister who was walking between Avery and Marek a large grin overtaking most of her face. It was nice to see her so happy again, she had almost believed that she had lost the older sister she had grown up with.

She turned to begin talking with Seleana again when she felt a change in the atmosphere. She turned back toward her sister and saw that the smile on her face had dropped and she looked awestruck, staring at something in front of them. Zix turned to see what it was they were looking at and found a man, about 5' 7" with graying dark brown hair.

She felt her stomach drop. It couldn't be. It _shouldn't _be. But it was. There was no denying the fact that their long estranged father was standing right in front of them.

--

Me: FINALLY!!! It's finished! After countless months it has been completed!

Axel: Our greatest apologies for the delay-

Me: -my muse vanished because he/she was overworked and underpaid.

Axel: So we killed Marly as a sacrifice!

Marly: -in the distance- I'm not dead yet!!

My sincerest apologies for the wait, I honestly meant to finish this chapter sooner but I really haven't had the time/creativity to write. I am hoping to get the next chapter out as soon as possible but please, don't be surprised/upset if it takes longer than you hope. I have a research paper that needs to be worked on and AP exams are right around the corner. I will hopefully be able to write in my free time. In the meantime, please R&R!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Me: Hello all and welcome to the next chapter of Axel's Apprentice!**

**Marly: -sarcastically- Yes, because we are all so excited for it.**

**Me: Hey! I thought we sacrificed you to my muse!**

**Marly: She returned me…Free of charge!**

**Axel: You probably just bugged the hell out of her…**

**So who all is ready for another exciting chapter? I know I am! So let's get started!**

**~AA~**

"Ah, Lerexia, Zixyz, it is so nice to see my two daughters again after so many months," their father said, a slightly sadistic smile crossing his face.

"Unfortunately I can't say the same about you," Lex replied, her stare going cold.

The man laughed, "Still as rebellious as ever hmm? I hope that you haven't forgotten our deal."

Zix's eyes widened and she glanced at her sister, confusion flitting across her face.

"How could I?" Lex said through gritted teeth.

"Deal? What deal? What's going on Lex?" Zix asked looking intently at her sister.

"Yes, why don't you tell her my dear?" their father replied.

Lex paused for a moment before turning so she was facing away from her sister.

"He asked me to keep an eye on the Organization."

"You mean spy?"

Lex nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm your sister, I have a right to know!"

"Zix, I couldn't! He threatened-" Lex started, spinning around before Zix interrupted her.

"No, don't even start. I understand completely. You obviously don't trust me, your sister. I just can't believe you would betray our friends like this. I can't even believe you're my sister," Zix stated before turning and walking away.

Lex looked after her forlornly, a hurt and guilty expression overtaking her face.

Her father began clapping slowly, "Well done sweetie, I couldn't have put it better myself."

Lex turned and glared at him before she began walking away. He chuckled and walked in the other direction. Marek watched him for a moment before turning and running after Lex.

"Lex, wait!" he called, catching her arm.

Lex whirled around, tears glistening in her eyes. "Not right now Marek. I just need to be alone for a while," she choked out.

He looked at her closely before letting go and watching as she walked away.

**~AA~**

A portal of darkness wisped open and a young boy with blond hair walked out with another, older boy with darker blond hair right behind him. The younger one looked around as if in search of something. Catching sight of Marek, Roxas walked towards him, Demyx following close behind.

"Where are they?" Roxas questioned suddenly causing Marek to wheel around in surprise.

After taking a few seconds to get over his shock he replied, "Zix is at the park with Seleana and Avery right now but we're not sure where Lex is."

"What do you mean you don't know where Lex is?" Demyx inquired.

"Well, they kind of got in a little fight and Lex went off to be alone."

Roxas looked at him, confusion flitting across his face, "A fight? That doesn't sound like them."

Marek smiled grimly, "It isn't."

"Would you happen to have any ideas where Lex _could _be?"

"Well, the most likely place would be hers and Zix's old house, the mall-though I doubt that in this situation-or the graveyard."

"The graveyard?" Demyx implored, rubbing the back of his head in confusion.

"Yeah, they lost their mother a few years ago and sometimes she goes there to think."

Roxas nodded, "Demyx, I'm going to go see how Zix is doing. I want you to find Lex and see if you can get her to come back with us."

"Roger that captain," Demyx replied, saluting him before opening a portal and disappearing through it.

**~AA~**

Roxas walked into the park and saw Zix sitting with Seleana and Avery discussing something in hushed whispers. He came up behind them and cleared his throat softly causing all three to turn around.

"Zix, can I talk to you?" he asked, looking at her pointedly.

She nodded, getting up slowly and following him to a bench.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Zix looked at him and smiled bitterly, "Lex hid something from me. I got mad just like any sibling would when she finds out she isn't trusted by her older sibling."

Roxas was silent for a moment as he allowed the vehemence in Zix's voice to sink in.

"I understand, but, could you answer me this? Would you still be willing to come back to the Castle That Never Was, even if your sister came back as well? Or would you rather stay here for a while and kind let things cool down between you two?"

"I feel it would be best if I stayed here for now, the fact is, I don't think I could hold myself back if I were anywhere near my sister right now," Zix replied coolly.

"I see. Well, when you're ready to come back just give me a call, okay?" Roxas said, pulling a slip of paper from his pocket along with a pen and writing down a number before handing it to her.

"I'll be sure to."

**~AA~**

After checking the mall and the girls' house Demyx finally opened a portal leading to the graveyard near the edge of town. He glanced around quickly and immediately found Lex sitting in front of one of the graves, her knees pulled up to her chest and her head leaning against them. He looked up at the sky, which had turned a dark, ominous gray, before walking towards her.

"Lex?" he questioned softly, squatting down beside her, "You okay?"

Silence enveloped the two. After a while Demyx gave up hope on getting an answer of any kind and was about to ask again when Lex looked straight ahead, her face tear streaked.

"How could I have been so stupid?" she said barely above a whisper.

Demyx thought for a minute before saying, "I don't know what happened but you weren't stupid. Whatever it is you did I know you had a good reason for it otherwise you wouldn't have done it."

She smiled wryly, "You don't know that."

Demyx reached his arm around her and pulled her against him, "I do know that. I also know that you and your sister will make up in no time. You just need a little time apart to sort things out."

Lex looked up at him, "M-maybe you're right…"

Demyx nodded as a dark portal deposited Roxas beside them.

"How'd it go?" Demyx asked.

Roxas shook his head, "Zix wants to stay here for right now."

Lex sniffled a little, "I knew she would, she probably doesn't want to see me…"

Demyx hugged her tighter and Lex buried her head in his chest, sobbing softly.

**~AA~**

**So, um, hi, long time no see huh? Sorry about the delay, bad case of writer's block. The good news is that I started another story! It's a 100 theme challenge for Demyx! Yay! It's updated much more frequently than this story is (everday usually!) so you should go check it out and drop a review! **

**Reviews and con-crit are welcome!**


End file.
